


I Feel Forgotten

by therightfulkingoferebor



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therightfulkingoferebor/pseuds/therightfulkingoferebor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Thorin can think about his work, losing sight of what is most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Forgotten

It was another long and sleepless night, adding to an already long list of others. Stacks of papers and documents seemed to keep rising as of late, forcing him to work on them through the night and early morning hours. Thorin sat at his desk in his study, alone except for the company of the blazing fire in the hearth across the room. The sound of his quill scratching on the parchment echoing through the room. His fingertips were stained blue with ink, the outcome of dipping his quill and missing. He sat hunched over his desk, reading and signing documents, placing them neatly in a pile once finished and then repeated the process time and time again. There was a soft knock on the door, causing him to jump and draw a line over the current document. He sighed and set it off to the side, making a mental note to have another copy made. 

“Come in.” he called as he set back to his papers.

The door opened and in came Bilbo, wrapped in one of Thorin’s dark blue silk robes. The Hobbit crossed over and stood behind his husband, gingerly placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You need rest, Thorin. All you do is work.” Bilbo said in a soft voice, but the hint of concern did not go unnoticed.

“I do not have time to rest, there is far to much that I must do.” he replied as he set back to work.

Bilbo sighed and withdrew his hand, moving across the room and taking up the armchair by the fire. There were no other sounds except for the scratch of Thorin’s quill on paper. As he finished another document, taking up another, Thorin reached to dip his quill, but ended up knocking over the bottle. The blue ink pooling on the wood of his desk, spreading out over the top and covering other documents. Thorin cursed under his breath and stood from his chair, searching for something to wipe up the mess with. Bilbo had moved from his chair and was at Thorin’s desk. He had pulled his handkerchief from one of the robe pockets and presumed to clean up the ink.

“Bilbo, you don’t need to do that. It’ll ruin your handkerchief.”

The Hobbit shook his head, wiping away the last of the ink and threw the cloth into a nearby wastebasket.

“It is mere cloth, Thorin. I have plenty more.” he replied with a small smile.

Thorin nodded absently and returned to his seat behind his desk, rooting around in a drawer for another bottle of ink. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder once more, another taking his chin and turning him to look up at his husband. He was shocked at what he saw, for Bilbo’s eyes were full of sadness.

“Bilbo…what is wrong? Tell me.”

Bilbo sighed, his gaze falling to the floor.

“It is as if you have forgotten me. You pay more attention to your work than you do me. You never sleep with me anymore because you sit in here all hours of the night, working yourself well past your limits.”

It looked as he were about to cry, his lower lips twitching slightly. A wave of guilt washed over Thorin, wishing he had known sooner what his actions had been doing to the one he cared the most about. He slid his hands around his husband’s waist and pulled him onto his lap, holding him close. Bilbo still did not look at him, keeping his head turned to the side. Thorin sighed and rested his forehead against his temple.

“I am so sorry. I was too blind to realize that I was slowly hurting you. None of that was intended, forgive me.”

Bilbo turned his head, facing Thorin. A few tears had leaked from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. He shifted his weight so that he was now straddling the dwarf king’s lap. His small, soft hands placed on either side of his bearded face.

“You have no need to ask me for my forgiveness. Just please, stop working so much. Spend more time with me, please? I feel as though I have forgotten everything about you. The sound of your voice whispering in my ear in the middle of the night. Your arms wrapped around me, the feel of your lips against mine. But most of all….I have forgotten what it feels like to have your love.”

These words shocked Thorin into silence. All he could do was stare up at Bilbo, his eyes reflecting an apology and sadness. He reached up with one hand and cupped the Hobbit’s cheek, stroking the soft skin with his calloused thumb. Bilbo leaned into the caress, a few of his curls falling in his eyes. His eyes met Thorin’s, a small smile breaking out over his face.

“Take me to bed, please?” he whispered softly, turning his head to kiss Thorin’s palm.

The dwarf king nodded, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss upon his husbands lips. He wrapped his arms around Bilbo and stood, cradling him in his arms. They crossed over to the door and left Thorin’s study, closing the door gently behind them and made their way back to their room for the rest of the night. The stacks of documents laid forgotten on his desk as he enveloped himself in his lovers arms.


End file.
